doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Day of the Doctor's Future
Day of the Doctor's Future is a crossover movie between 5 shows of Doctor Who, Sherlock, Waterloo Road, Game of Thornes and Ed Edd n Eddy with a newly Cillian Darcy. *This marks the first appearances of a Newly Second Cillian Darcy as the main protagonist/secondary antagonist. * Part two marks the identity of the villainous white haired hooded figure was revealed - He's Ralph Mellor who got arrested for Destroying Waterloo Road with a Digger in Series 4 final episode. *Part 3 reveals that it will be returning of Cillian and Kino's first dimensional memories which means Cillian will remember the Eds. *The ending marks the First Appearance of the mysterious girl named Callie Darcy. Summary Earth is destroyed, everyone in the world are missing and all of the companions he travelled are kidnapped, The Doctor must teamed up with all five people from another five dimensions to take down the mysterious enemy. Plot Part 1 The Film Begins in Prison, a Mysterious Shadow Figure studies Five Dimenisons and All Incarnations of the Doctor, He begin to escape from jail with his ability to travel into other dimensions to begin his evil plan. In the Stranded Dimension, a Farmiliar Dark Brown Hair Boy walks out of his school in sad where everyone is angry because they think he done it, His Teachers are furious, his girlfriend dumped him and his best friends betrayed him. He walked at the park and the parents of the students called him the worst boy of the century. A mysterious shadow figure with a white hair walked toward him, he has an envelope for him. "This is for you." said the figure who gave him the letter. The boy opens the envelope and it's revealed that the envelope has a bribe of £100,000. "100 and thousand pounds, you taking this money means you must go on an dimensional mission." said the figure who offers him the money if he can go on an mission. "What is it?" said the familiar boy who asked him. "Steal the Life Energy of The Companions of The Doctor." said the figure. "Steal all the live energy in the world and the money is yours, deal?" "Deal." said the farmiliar boy. The boy's feels his head for what he didnt done, His flashback begins, an hour ago, Clara's in the hall, desperate to go to the bathroom, she feels unwell and needed to uses the toilet, She arrived to the girls bathroom, she locked the stall's door and pull down her skirt right before she fell on the toilet, she gets really mad. "CILLIAN!!!!" Yell Clara so angry and yelled his name. the flashback ends, Cillian stand up and getting feel angry by absorbing everyone's life energy in london park. Cillian walked through the students who saw him and steal their life energy, even the polices and of course around the U.K but not enough, The World. ---- Back in Coa l Hill, Clara and the Teachers are having a meeting about the mysterious forces. "Okay, Since Cillian Left, we have to talk about the mysterious force." said Armitage. Before the meeting starts, Tobias walks in and founded out. "Tobias, shouldn't you be in class?" asked Danny. "It wasn't Cillian, he was innocent, It was Courtney, she's the one who done those crimes and framed Cillian." said Tobias who reveals it wasn't Cillian. The Teachers founded out that they made a huge mistake, Cillian walks in and Clara saw him. "Cillian, We made a mistake on you, we're so sorry." said Clara who's apologising. But Cillian didn't believe her and steal coal hill school's Life Energy. He transported out of the school and go to the shadow figure. "Earth's complete." said Cillian. "Good, But the Deal's need to have to be more adventurous, Go travel all five dimensions starting with my home where's a school called Waterloo Road is there." said the Figure who order him to go to his home dimension. "Okay." said Cillian who accept to go. The Figure opens a portal to his home dimension and Cillian manage to go. He look at his pendent of his younger twin sister who reallly hates him, His familly having an argument and got a divorce. His twin forced him to get lost after she founded out that he betrayed her for the social service. He jumped into the portal and begin his journey. ---- in the TARDIS after Clara went to work in School but Rachel looked around of the TARDIS while the Doctor and Sherlock working on the Console. "I just can't believe how big the inside is!" said Rachel. "Yep, that's why we're going to paris frances 1890, i recommand the year." said The Doctor. By the time the Phone Rings, The Doctor go outside and answer it. "Hello The TARDIS!" Said The Doctor who talking to the phone. "It's for you." Rachel hold the TARDIS phone. "Hello." said Rachel "I Am the Figure who's going to kill the Doctor, Sherlock and Even you Rachel Mason." said the Figure who introduced himself to Rachel. Part 2 Cillian and Eddy are running in the desert to manage to escape from the Living Corpses. Part 3 Cast *Matt Smith - The Doctor *Benedict Cumberbatch - Sherlock Holmes *Eva Pope - Rachel Mason *Emilia Clarke - Daenerys Targaryen *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Cillian Darcy - Himself *Jenna Coleman - Clara Oswald *Neve McIntosh – Madame Vastra *Catrin Stewart – Jenny Flint *Samuel Anderson – Danny Pink *Nigel Betts – Mr Armitage *Ellis George – Courtney Woods *Ramone Morgan – Tobias *Dan Starkey – Strax *Malcolm Scates - Ralph Mellor *Samual Vincent - Edd *Matt Hill - Ed *Peter Dinklage - Tyrion Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau - Ser Jaime Lannister *Maisie Williams - Arya Stark *Martin Freeman - John Watson *Angela Griffin as Kim Campbell *Neil Morrissey - Eddie Lawson *Denise Welch - Steph Haydoc *Jason Done - Tom Clarkson *Chris Geere - Matt Wilding *Philip Martin Brown - Grantly Budgen *Kino Darcy - Herself *And Introducing Jenna Coleman as Callie Darcy Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Category:Movies